SLG no Haikyo
by Lucario Panda
Summary: Pour Mathieu, le Japon est une destination parfaite ! En effet, car il souhaiterai visiter quelques lieux abandonnés, les fameux haikyo. Mais certains de ces lieux sont peut être dangereux...
1. Chapitre 1 - Vacances

**_Chapitre 1- Vacances_**

« Eh les gars ! J'ai une super idée de destination pour les vacances ! »

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Mathieu, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

« Je crains le pire, gamin ! ricana le Patron.

- Mais non ! Je vous jure !

- Bon, où est-ce, Mathieu ? demanda le Prof.

- Au Japon ! »

Tous le regardèrent, incrédules.

« Pourquoi si loin ? Et qu' allons nous y faire ? questionna le Prof.

- À ton avis ? Visiter des lieux abandonnés ! s'écria Mathieu. »

Personne ne su vraiment quoi répondre... Il est vrai que Mathieu pouvait avoir des idées bizarres, mais à ce point là, c'était une première !

« De toute façon j'ai déjà reservé les billets ! On part le 17 ! »

Mathieu sorti du salon, impatient.

« Mais... le 17, c'est demain, non ? demanda le Panda.

- oui... confirma le petit Geek.

- Faut qu'on prépare nos bagages alors, gros ! »

Et c'est ainsi que, en plein mois d'août, ils se retrouvèrent tout les six à l'aéroport, attendant que l'avion décolle. Ils avaient eu quelques problèmes à l'enregistrement à cause du Hippie, qui avait oublié que la drogue était illicite, du Patron, qui avait enlevé tout ses vêtements au moment de passer le portique de sécurité, prétendant qu'ils contenaient tous du métal, et du Prof, qui était indigné de ne pouvoir emporter ses produits chimiques à bord. Mais heureusement, après quelques heures passées avec les agents à la sécurité, ils purent embarquer tranquillement. Mathieu avait pris soin que personne ne puisse s'installer à côté du Patron.

L'heure du décollage arriva enfin. Mathieu était impatient ! Il senti alors une petite pression sur son bras. Le Geek s' agrippait maladroitement sur les accoudoirs. Mathieu lui pris la main.

« T'inquiète pas ! Ça va aller !

- J'ai peur Mathieu, j'ai jamais pris l'avion, pleurnicha t-il.

- Moi non plus ! Et pourtant je n'ai pas peur ! Et regarde le Hippie à côté, il n'a pas peur non plus ! »

À ces mots, le Hippie pris lui aussi la main du Geek.

« Ouais gros ! Faut pas avoir peur !

- C'est facile pour toi, t'es complètement drogué ! rétorqua le gamin. »

Mathieu ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

L'avion se souleva doucement du sol, pendant que le Geek hurlait, apeuré.

* * *

><p><em>Je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce chapitre !<em>

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce premier chapitre ! Je sais qu'il n'est pas parfait, mais il me plaît plutôt pas mal ! ( je me lance des fleurs ! )_

_Bref ! À la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre, et l'apparition d'un perso Oc !_

_Kisses, Luca'_


	2. Chapitre 2 - Urbex

**/!\ DISCLAIMER /!\ Seule Maya m'appartient. Les autres personnages sont la propriété de Mathieu SOMMET.**

* * *

><p><em>Guest<em>

_Harmonie : Je pense que tout le monde a été impressionné lors de son premier voyage en avion ! _

* * *

><p>Je suis en retaaaaaaard ! ToT désolée...<p>

( bonne lecture quand même) ^^

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapitre 2 - Urbex<strong>_

Le groupe était enfin devant Nara Dreamland, le premier haikyo qu'il souhaitait visiter. Ils étaient accompagné de Maya, une jeune française rencontrée la veille à l'aéroport. Fan de ruines et d'endroits abandonnés en tout genre, elle connaissait tout sur les haikyo japonais, ce qui en faisait une guide parfaite !

Entrer dans le parc n'était pas donné à tout le monde : un garde passait toutes les vingt minutes devant le portail d'entrée, et les grilles étaient hautes de plusieurs mètres. Le seul moyen de passer était de trouver un passage parmi la végétation luxuriante autour du parc. Le Geek était tout excité :

« C'est un vrai parc d'attraction hein ? J'en ai jamais vu !

- Oui Geek... Calme toi maintenant, on risque de se faire repérer... lui répéta pour la vingtième fois au moins Mathieu.

- Eh ben ! C'est comme ça tout les jours ? demanda Maya, visiblement amusée par le comportement puéril du Geek. »

Mathieu lui répondit par un soupir : c'était bien pire normalement !

Il considéra Maya un instant. Ses longs cheveux noirs lui tombaient sur les épaules, faisant ressortir sa peau pâle, et ses yeux verts semblaient briller de mille feux. Elle semblait impatiente de découvrir ce lieu.

« Là ! Il y a un passage ! cria le Geek. »

En effet, derrière un buisson piétiné, se trouvait l'entrée des haikyoistes habitués : une ouverture dans le mur du parc, sûrement dégradé par le temps. Elle n'était pas bien large, mais tous pouvaient la traverser.

Le parc était immense. Les nombreuses attractions grinçaient avec le vent, et le soleil matinal faisait briller les grands Roller-Coaster de Nara Dreamland, Aska et Screw-Coaster. L'air était doux, mais relativement humide. Les boutiques vides de Main Street USA attiraient les regards du petit groupe. Mais ce que le Geek admirait vraiment, c'était la grande silhouette de bois qui se dressait au loin.

« Tu regardes Aska ? lui demanda Maya.

- Oh ! sursauta le Geek. Euh... oui...

- Je comprends, c'est le plus beau manège au Monde ! ria Maya

- On peut aller le voir ? Les boutiques ne m'intéressent pas vraiment...

- Bien sûr ! Aller, viens !»

Tous les deux se dirigèrent rapidement vers l'entrée du parc. Aska n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'eux. Les yeux du Geek brillaient de mille feux à la vue de ce squelette de bois qui se dressait à plusieurs mètres au dessus de lui.

« Il date de 1998, et a été mis en vente en 2006, lors de la fermeture du parc, lui raconta Maya. Personne n'a souhaité l'acheter, bien que ce fut l'attraction la plus populaire de Nara Dreamland !

- C'est dommage, j'aurai aimé pouvoir en faire un tour...

- Moi aussi ! »

« Eh au fait , personne ne sait où est le Geek ? demanda soudain Mathieu.

- Ah si gros ! J'ai vu partir avec Maya tout à l'heure ! répondit le Hippie.

- Avec Maya hein ? ajouta le Patron d'un air plein de sous entendus.

- Ils sont partis explorer le parc sans nous ? s'etonna le jeune Youtuber. »

Au même moment, un cri strident résona dans Nara Dreamland.

« Putain, c'était quoi ça ? s'affola le videaste.

- Ça, mon cher Mathieu, c'était un cri ! lui expliqua le prof.

- Mais oui je sais ! s'enerva Mathieu, visiblement paniqué. Mais il vient d'où ? Et qui a crié ?

- Il semblait venir de là bas, répondit le Panda en montrant une direction avec son index.

- Et c'était une voix de femme, crois moi ! s'amusa le Patron.

- Une femme ? Maya ?! s'inquieta le Prof. »

Tous se precipitèrent dans la direction indiquée par l'ursidé. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à l'entrée du parc. Chacun eu alors un mouvement de recul.

Devant eux, allongé sur le sol, se trouvait le corps ensanglanté et sans vie d'une jeune fille à la peau pâle et aux cheveux ébène : Maya. Sa poitrine avait été transpercée, sûrement par une lame, et son sang s'était répandu au sol. Elle n'avait plus de pouls.

« Qu'est... qui est ce qui... lui a fait ça... balbutia le Prof

- Je sais pas gros... répondit le Hippie, hébété.»

Mathieu ne pouvait détourner les yeux de ce corps inanimé. Le silence devenait presque pesant pour lui, et une seule question résonnait dans son cerveau : « Où est le Geek ?»

* * *

><p><em>J'ai eu du mal à le mettre en ligne ce chapitre !<em>

_Petite explication sur le OC : en fait, je pouvais pas me résoudre à faire mourir une des personnalités de Mathieu... du coup, j'ai introduit un OC ( et chez moi, l'espérance de vie d'un OC est très courte ! ^^ )_

_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! A bientôt pour la suite de cette fanfiction !_

_Luca'_

_Je suis Charlie._


End file.
